Skip
Skip, also commonly called CatPat, is Matthew and Stephanie Patrick's male pet cat, and the older brother of BabyPat. His official breed is under dispute by fans (though was mentioned by Matthew and Stephanie in a previous stream to be a 'Turkish Van'), and he was born sometime in 2009. While he is on screen, Skip is shown to have a curious and independent attitude. Skip only makes occasional appearances and mentions on The Game Theorists channel, but he does make more frequent cameos during GTLive live streams, exhibiting a rather clumsy-yet-playful demeanor. #themostsavegecatever Skip also displays his love of food, and such is this obsession that he has been (briefly) stated to wear a watch that indicates when it is time to be fed. It is likely to be malfunctioning since he constantly complains about being hungry in the middle of live streams, which is not dinner time. The other possibility is that said watch is made specifically to always point towards "food" at all times of the day. He has never been shown with it on while sitting in Stephanie's lap as she caresses him, attempts to forcefully transform him into a bipedal, and sometimes unsuccessfully attempts that "cat bearding thing." As such, the veracity of this information should be taken with a grain of salt; his alleged "watch" has never been proven in the first place, and remains but a theory, a SKIP theory. Skip also has his very own Twitter account, which he posts on whenever he can sneak onto Matthew's computer (usually while he is preoccupied with recording in the closet): ☀https://twitter.com/CatPatGT Noteworthy Accomplishments *Skip, according to his "slaves" (cat-speak for "human owners"), is the creator of the flash game "Cat Mario." The protagonist of this game is sometimes thought to be a glorified version of himself, especially when red mushrooms are involved. It is speculated that the entire game is a metaphor for a narcissistic Skip being overwhelmed by his own good looks so much that they must be avoided to complete the levels of the game. *Skip has also been heard in Sophie's Curse. He meows near the player in the background to point Sophie towards the player's direction. (Of course, it isn't fun for anyone when she appears.) *Skip makes an appearance in GT: The Game, and though it is said that he is weak, his "powerfully dull claws" speak for themselves. *CatPat is also raising Matthew's hat, Baby Girl, to help in his evil schemes. He grooms it at times to win it over. *Skip is currently thought to be trying to take over the internet - one live stream at a time. Cat Mario is his, and in Sophie's Curse, it is postulated that it is not Sophie disrupting the workings of the "twelve hour" lights - this is actually Skip practicing his hacking skills. His most recent and frequent attacks have been on the live streams where he attempts to make as many random appearances as possible, and sometimes even meows in a deceptively cute fashion. *Skip is rumored to be capable of accomplishing limited mind control over Jason (with some degree of effort). This can be seen in their frequent stare-downs, and in Jason being Skip's go-to handler because of how strangely they act around one another. Many fans have concluded that this is why Jason sometimes makes odd remarks against birds and their right to an existence, and he often appears to be elsewhere during the streams. (Others simply dismiss it as Jason being weird, using #BlameJason.) If Skip is, in fact, attempting to take over the internet, it is postulated that having reign over Jason for a sustained amount of time could be one of his major goals. It is theorized by some that Jason is Skip's target because he is always off to the side, and therefore isn't the center of attention - this makes it easier for strange behavior while acting under Skip's control to go unnoticed. He also has constant access to a computer during live streams, making him a convenient target for a furry, to-be mastermind at work. *In any case, internet-overlord-to-be or no, staring Jason down has always been his favorite pastime, and he probably won't give it up any time soon. *Closely following this in second place among his favorite pastimes is likely sauntering up to people and smacking them in the face. These people include, but are not limited to, Matthew and Mario (in some Mario Maker levels). Mario getting smacked in Mario Maker levels highlights his elite hacking skills (for a cat) and further supports the theory of his plot to take over the internet by means of placing himself everywhere he can. In fact, it is he who has created this page. And as a side note, rumors do float about of the possibility of Game Theory assuming new management in the future. ~Skip �� MatPat, Steph, and Skip in bed.jpg|Skip sleeping with Matt and Steph. Category:Theorists Category:Patrick family Category:The Game Theorists Category:GTLive